Poszukiwania
by AliMakk99
Summary: Trylogia Poszukiwania; Tawerna(Artur dowiaduje się że nie zna Merlina tak dobrze jak myślał), Ziemniaki(Artur jest w sytuacji o których nigdy nie myślał), Wołanie(Ostateczne zderzenie Artura z rzeczywistością) - Nie posiadam Merlina - Ali
1. Tawerna

Artur postanawia znaleźć swojego bezużytecznego sługę.

\- Gajusz czy widziałeś Merlina? – Pyta niecierpliwie Artur.

\- Nie... Sprawdzałeś w tawernie?

Artur nie odpowiada, odwraca się i wychodzi. W połowie schodów postanawia ukrócić pijaństwo swojego sługi. Idzie do wschodzącego słońca najlepszej tawerny w Camelot.

Wbrew pozorom rozumiał, że życie na zamku i związane z tym niebezpieczeństwa stanowią za duże brzemię do niewychowanego, by sobie z nimi radzić młodego mężczyzny. Merlin w ostatnim czasie co chwilę chodzi do tawerny. Do tego stopnia, że Artur nie może sobie przypomnieć jednego tygodnia, w którym nie słyszał, że jego sługa jest w tawernie.

Wacha się jedynie przed wejściem jest ledwo południe. Jego poddani nie powinien widzieć go tu o tak wczesnej porze. Podjęcie decyzji nie zajmuje mu nawet sekundy, po czym wchodzi do środka.

\- Jak mogę pomóc Panie. – Pyta jedna z przechodzących kelnerek.

\- Szukam mojego sługi.

\- Merlina? – Pyta z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak. – Zaczynał się niecierpliwić.

\- Ale on...

\- Kiedy widziałaś go ostatnio? – Przerywa.

\- Około dwóch miesiące temu leczył pacjentkę zza miasta, która wynajmowała tu pokój.

Artur podniósł brwi w nędznej imitacji Gajusza.

\- Czy jest tu Sir Gwaine?

\- Kanapa przy kominku.

\- Dziękuję. – Kelnerka skinęła głową i odeszła.

Artur podszedł do poszukiwanego rycerza, znanego pijaka i jego ostatni pomysł, który siedział z Sir Mrodred'em. Dołączył do nich na kanapie.

\- Przyszedłeś się zabawić księżniczko?

\- Szukam Merlina. – Westchną.

\- W tawernie? – Zapytał Mordred. - Merlin nie odwiedza tawern.

\- Skąd masz te informacje?

\- Chcę wam wierzyć – Zaczyna Artur. – Ale nie musicie go kryć, wiem z wiarygodnego źródła, że Merlin ostatnio notorycznie spędza czas w tawernach.

Jeżeli to prawda... – Myśli Mordred– To lepiej by było wyruszyć do jakiejś odległej krainy, by choć trochę odwlec koniec świata. Nie chcę sobie nawet wyobrażać katastrofy którą byłby pijany Emrys, który ma jeszcze do mnie jakąś formę urazy.

\- Dlaczego Merlin miałby być w tawernie?

\- A po co chodzi się do tawerny Gwaine?

\- Wiem, dlaczego ja tu przychodzę. – Mówił, biorąc łyk piwa.

\- Od... – Nie kończy jednak. - Dlaczego?

\- Merlin nie pije.

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- Sto procent, nigdy nie widziałem, żeby wypił więcej niż pół kufla. – Potwierdza rycerz.

\- Co...

\- Jest zupełnie jak Mordred – Artur patrzy na rycerza i ocenia, że jest on trzeźwy a na stole stoi tylko jeden kufel. – Jak już go wyciągniesz, by się zabawić to tylko do towarzystwa. Cholerni abstynenci.

O co tu chodzi? – Pyta sam siebie Artur i nie znajduje odpowiedzi.


	2. Ziemniaki 1 z 2

AN; W tym fiku uznaję, że Gajusz został porwany i uratowany, zanim zginą Lancelot, co oczywiście nie jest zgodne z kanonem. Tak w razie wątpliwości, dlaczego Lancelot żyje.

* * *

W komnatach Gajusza zamkowy lekarz leży pół przytomny. Merlin krzątał się przy stole, przygotowując jakąś leczniczą miksturę pomiędzy rozmową z Lancelotem.

\- Przepraszam, że ci nie pomogłem.

\- Nie miałeś jak, byłeś przecież na patrolu. Nic nie wiedziałeś o całym zamieszaniu.

\- Mimo to nie powinieneś sam pakować się w kłopoty.

\- Daje sobie radę jak zawsze.

\- Ty też musisz kiedyś odpocząć. Nie możesz być czujny, nawet kiedy śpisz.

\- Nie uważasz, że trochę przesadzasz, to była tylko kilkugodzinna przejażdżka.

\- Merlin.

\- Poza tym miałem ze sobą Gwaine'a i zawsze mogę wezwać Kilgharrah.

\- Który może się pojawi od razu lub dobę później. – Westchnięcie. - Jak wplątał się Gwaine?

\- Martwił się i czekał tu na mnie, kiedy przybiegłem sprawdzić wskazówkę.

\- Naprawdę?! – Niedowierzanie.

Artur stał przed drzwiami, zamierzając jak zwykle wparować do środka, gdy zatrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Nie powinien robić zwykłego zamieszania, Gajusz był ranny i zmęczony. Rozważał, czy zapukać, kiedy usłyszał dobiegającą stamtąd rozmowę.

\- Pomógł mi zidentyfikować żelazo i jego pochodzenie. – Dodał po chwili. - Widzisz, nie możesz wyjechać nawet na tydzień, bo nawet Gwaine się martwi.

\- Dobrze, że wziąłeś go ze sobą. Zawsze lepiej jest mieć wsparcie.

\- To zabrzmiało jakbyś nie uważał Gwaine za nieodpowiedzialnego.

\- To znakomity rycerz. – Błyskawiczna riposta.

\- Nie zaprzeczasz?

\- Jest lekkoduchem, a także wyszkolonym wojownikiem i oddanym przyjacielem.

Przez chwilę brzmiała cisza. Potem Merlin poprosił Lancelota o odczytanie kolejnych składników przepisu i znowu umilkli.

Arturowi zaczęło się robić głupio, nie wiedział, na co czeka, ale ciekawość jednak zwyciężyła.

\- Słuchaj, ja pracuje solo z konieczności... Nie ma potrzeby dodatkowego ryzyka, nie będę niepotrzebnie narażać życia kolejnej osoby.

\- Uratowałeś mi życie! – Merlin jedna nie zareagował na protest.

Coo?! – Artur ugryzł się w język, żeby nie krzyczeć.

\- Równie dobrze możesz być kolejnym celem.

\- Nie dam się porwać. Naprawdę Merlinie i proszę nie rób tego spojrzenia Gajusza, wiesz, że to przerażające.

\- Lancelot, to nie tak, że mogłem w ciemno zabrać Artura. Nawet gdybym spróbował znowu mu tłumaczyć to on i tak nigdy mi nie wierzy.

\- Przyjdzie taki czas, że ci zaufa.

\- Niby jak, ja sam sobie nie ufam... Popełniłem tyle błędów...

\- Każdy popełnia błędy.

\- Nie takie... Gdybym nie był tak wielkim tchórzem... Gdybym...

\- Nieprawda, jesteś najodważniejszy z nas wszystkich. Artur nawet o tym nie wie.

\- Ciągle tak mówisz.

\- Ciągle ryzykujesz, by kogoś chronić.

\- Ta-a najczęściej własny zadek. Mógłbym robić więcej... Powinienem zrobić więcej... Może wtedy Gajusz... Cholera...

Artur nie słyszał wyraźnie, ale było dużo szurania.

\- Cii, już w porządku Gajusz jest już bezpieczny. – Szelest tkaniny.

\- Tak. – Westchnięcie. – Masz rację, dziękuje Lancelot, znowu składasz mnie do kupy.

\- Zawsze.

\- Muszę wracać do pracy. Podasz mi tymianek?

\- Proszę.

\- Dziękuję.

Odgłosy krojenia, stukania i mielenia. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły, a Artur schował się za nimi, by nie zobaczył go wychodzący Lancelot. Odczekał parę minut przed wejściem do środka.

\- Co z Gajuszem?

\- Śpi. – Odpowiedział krótko Merlin.

Zawiało chłodem.

\- Jestem wam winien przeprosiny. – Zaczął Artur.

\- Nie mnie, Gajuszowi. – Uciął.

\- Tak, Merlinie... – Znowu nie było mu dane dokończyć.

\- Nie pojawie się w pracy rano.

\- Zajmiesz się Gajuszem?

\- Między innymi... Wrócę, najszybciej jak będę mógł, nie mogę określić kiedy.

\- Jesteś na mnie zły...

\- W końcu mi przejdzie, ale to nie dlatego. Potrzeba też by ktoś doglądał innych pacjentów i na bieżąco tworzył lekarstwa... Cholera. – Odwrócił się i po chwili wyciągną na stół kartkę pergaminu, na której był napisany spis ziół.

Zaczął coś skreślać, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Cyfry gwałtownie malały, a Arturowi zrobiło się niedobrze, kiedy patrzył na rząd gotowych już fiolek, pamiętał, jak źle smakują.

Potem Merlin zaczął znosić zbiór różnych składników, czyniąc kolejne przygotowania.

\- Merlinie nie wiem jak ci dziękować... – Powiedział niepewnie, ale drugi mężczyzna nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Zamierzał jednak dokończyć, skoro Merlin nie chce przyjąć przeprosin, to nadal jako rycerz uważał, że powinien dokończyć, co zaplanował. Nie zważając na puste podszepty dumy. – Jeżeli mogę w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc, po prostu powiedz.

Zrobił to. Do tej pory nie przypuszczał, że kiedyś zapragnie być na jednym z nudnych spotkać rady, teraz byłaby to ulga nie odczuwać na sobie powolnego powściągliwego spojrzenia przyjaciela. Schrzanił. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie miał pojęcia jak naprawić.

\- Arturze w tej chwili nie chcę nic innego jak posłać cię do diabła...

Tak, wiedział. Większość ludzi skorzystałaby z takiej okazji, chcąc ziemi, bogactwa czy tytułu szlacheckiego. Z Merlinem może uważać się za szczęściarza, jak ten go nie wyrzuci za drzwi.

Merlin ciężko westchną.

\- Materac... Nowy materac.

\- Załatwione.

\- Nie dla mnie. – Artur zaczynał się gubić. – Dla Gajusza... – Potem spojrzał na niego po raz kolejny, przelotnie, jakby oceniając czy warto. – I trzy worki ziemniaków.

Dlaczego ziemniaki? – Próbował odgadnąć. Widząc jego spojrzenie, Merlin dodał.

\- Zima. – Jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało. – Możesz iść ze mną, jako zwykły rycerz, bez zbroi.

Nie rozumiał. Nie potrafił odmówić, przytakną.

\- Gajusz potrzebuje dużo snu, nie będzie przytomny ani dziś, ani jutro.

Merlin skupił się wyłącznie na swojej pracy, a Artur wziął podpowiedź do wyjścia..


End file.
